Dead Freedom
by Isil
Summary: Une mission qui tourne mal pour Shikamaru, Kiba et Neji. DEATH FIC, gore, sang et tout ça. Vous êtes prévenus, hein! Fic pour 30baisers Thème: violence.


Titre : Dead Freedom  
Auteur: Isil  
Couple : Inuzuka Kiba/Nara Shikamaru  
Fandom : Naruto  
Rating: R pour de la violence, du sang, du gore, de la mort… Vous êtes prévenus, quoi!  
Thème: Violence (#21)  
Disclaimer : En niveau de sadisme, je suis loin d'être aussi atteinte que certains mangakas. Quoique, en lisant cette fic, je me pose la question… Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, ils ne sont pas à moi: il n'y a qu'à voir ce que j'en fais quand je les emprunte… Kishimoto voudra jamais me rendre ma caution après ça!  
Quant au titre de la fic, il est tiré de C, la chanson de Dir en grey (sur qui je renvoie la faute pour cette fic, d'ailleurs!)  
Warning: DEATH FIC! Et oui, tout arrive, même ça! Les menaces de mort seront directement retransmises à la police judiciaire!

Dead Freedom

Tout son corps est douloureux, et en même temps, il est étrangement détaché, comme anesthésié… Shikamaru sait avoir dépassé ce seuil invisible où le fil qui retient la vie est tellement fin qu'il en devient presque transparent. Allongé sur le sol maculé de sang de cette cellule sordide, il compte chacune de ses inspirations et ne s'inquiète même pas de voir leur rythme se ralentir.

Mais pourtant, malgré cette certitude mordante qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir et qu'il va mourir, il s'accroche. Tel un animal blessé, coincé au bord d'un précipice qui sait que la seule issue est l'abîme, il hésite encore, juste une minute de plus, une seconde, un instant… encore un peu…

Il tousse et ignore le râle mouillé que cela déclenche. Les yeux fixés sur la petite lucarne d'où parvient une si faible lueur, il se concentre, cherche à rassembler ses dernières forces… les toutes dernières, car s'il échoue, il n'y aura pas d'autre essai. Cela n'aura plus d'importance, de toute façon, car ce sera fini, mais il lui reste une dernière chose à faire… une toute dernière…

Alors il inspire péniblement, laborieusement, encore une fois, puis une autre, le temps de se sentir suffisamment fort dans sa faiblesse pour faire ce dernier mouvement et être enfin libéré…

La liberté dans la mort… Jamais cette phrase ne lui a paru aussi vraie, aussi adéquate. Quand la fin viendra, il sera enfin libre… comme eux.

Il ne devrait pas, et pourtant il tourne la tête, ou plutôt, il la laisse rouler sur le côté, insensible aux élancements douloureux que ça déclenche dans son épaule fracturée. Tout ce qu'il ressent, c'est ce vide brûlant au fond de ses entrailles, cette sensation mordante d'avoir échoué, une nouvelle fois… Une dernière fois.

Pour preuve de cet échec, les traînées de sang qui maculent les joues de Neji, en un maquillage grotesque. Il entend encore ses cris quand ils ont enfoncé leurs tiges d'acier dans ses yeux, des cris qui se sont mués en hurlements de bête blessée, à l'agonie, mais à qui la mort est refusée encore et encore…

Il lit aussi son échec dans la flaque de sang qui entoure Kiba. Lui n'a pas crié, ils ne lui en ont pas laissé les moyens… ils lui ont coupé les cordes vocales sans même sourciller, étouffant, brisant net ses hurlements insoutenables… puis il l'ont laissé là, sur le sol, à se vider de son sang… petit à petit… comme un animal…

Shikamaru tousse de nouveau, et s'étrangle. Il est en train de se noyer dans son propre sang… Cela devrait le dégoûter, mais ça n'a plus d'importance… C'est presque fini, c'est même déjà fini, en un sens…

Cela s'est terminé quand ils ont pour la plupart quitté la pièce, les laissant agoniser, sans leur offrir la moindre pitié.

Le chef est resté derrière une seconde de plus, narguant Shikamaru.

"Regarde les!" a-t-il dit "Regarde les crever comme des chiens… Ils vont mourir avant toi, mais doucement, et tu vas les regarder… Et quand ils seront morts, alors peut-être, je te tuerai aussi…"

Jusqu'à quel point reste t'on humain quand on fait ce genre de choses, quand on regarde sans même sourciller deux hommes en train de mourir? Jusqu'où va l'humanité et où commence la bestialité? Shikamaru a depuis longtemps perdu l'espoir idiot qu'il y ait du bon en chaque homme, et pourtant… pourtant c'était tellement violent, tellement gratuit… même un animal ne serait pas allé jusque là.

Une nouvelle quinte de toux et il laisse échapper un gémissement. Ca fait mal, bon sang! Ca lui brûle les tripes, ça enflamme chacun de ses nerfs…

Un spasme déchire sa poitrine et ses doigts raclent le sol, comme s'il cherchait un point d'ancrage contre la douleur. Mais en vain… Ca fait mal de mourir…

S'il en avait la force, il retirerait le kunai enfoncé entre ses côtes… Mais ses mains tremblent trop, désormais.

Il cligne des yeux faiblement, et sent des larmes couler sur ses joues. Des larmes de douleur? Des larmes de peine? Qui sait? A présent tout se confond dans son esprit, à part cette dernière certitude: c'est bientôt fini…

Il ne devrait pas être triste, pourtant. Il a réussi son dernier coup, tout à l'heure... Un beau bras d'honneur à ces salauds! Pour un peu, il sourirait…

Oui, il sourirait comme Neji, quand il a senti la lame du kunai percer sa poitrine. Un sourire de vainqueur, le sourire de celui qui a remporté sa dernière victoire en choisissant sa propre mort… Une mort par la main d'un ami…

Il sourirait, comme Kiba l'a fait quand Shikamaru lui a planté le kunai dans le cœur. Un sourire un peu grimaçant, mais un sourire quand même, empli de gratitude… comme une bête blessée qu'on achève enfin et à qui on offre le repos, la paix…

C'est vrai que Kiba a l'air en paix, comme ça, malgré tout ce sang, malgré ces éclats d'os qu'il devine au milieu de ses plaies… Il ne souffre plus, il n'a plus peur… et il sourit…

Un râle lui échappe quand il se tourne sur le côté. Il tend la main devant lui en un geste désespéré. Son dernier mouvement, sa dernière chance… Sa vue est trouble mais il sent la chair encore chaude sous ses doigts, et il l'agrippe avec l'énergie du désespoir, la même énergie que celle qui lui a permis de prendre le kunai et de frapper deux fois, vite et bien, avant de sentir une autre lame se planter dans sa chair, raclant contre ses côtes et s'enfonçant dans son poumon.

Le leader l'a regardé, haineux et lui a craché dessus. Puis, après une dernière malédiction, il a refermé la porte derrière lui, le laissant seul, hoquetant et crachant du sang sur la pierre déjà souillée... Seul pour mourir…

La douleur dans sa poitrine se fait encore plus sourde, et il lui vient à l'esprit qu'il s'est certainement encore plus perforé le poumon en bougeant comme il l'a fait… Mais ça n'a plus d'importance, au contraire… Ca ne va plus tarder maintenant…

Il serre faiblement la main fracassée de Kiba dans la sienne, sans faire attention au sang qui la macule et il la porte à ses lèvres. Il y dépose un semblant de baiser, parce que tout autre mouvement serait trop douloureux, et c'est presque assez… Il voudrait juste avoir assez de force pour finir en beauté… Pour pouvoir partir sur une dernière déclaration, pour leur prouver qu'il est encore libre…

_Je t'aime, Kiba…_

Les mots résonnent dans sa tête, mais ne trouvent pas d'écho à ses lèvres. Il est trop tard. Le sang lui bloque la gorge et il étouffe… Sa vue se trouble doucement et il ferme les yeux.

_Je t'aime, Kiba… mais tu le sais déjà, pas vrai?_

FIN.


End file.
